walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Harlan Carson (Comic Series)
Harlan Carson is a character first encountered in Issue 95 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a resident living in the Hilltop Colony, where he works as a doctor. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Harlan's life before or as the outbreak began. It is possible that Carson was a doctor or had a medical-related job. Post-Apocalypse Hilltop Colony Dr. Harlan Carson is a doctor at the Hilltop, who states that he has delivered three babies on the Hilltop before Maggie showed up. A Larger World Harlan was a witness of Ethan's horrific death after Rick killed him for stabbing Gregory. After the event, he attempted to stabilize Gregory's health, and succeeded. March To War Harlan is seen in Issue 109 checking Maggie's unborn baby. Gregory steps in uninvited, and mentions Carson's first name to be Harlan. Volume 20: All Out War - Part One Harlan was seen again in Issue 118, listening to Maggie's speech. Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two Harlan tagged along with Maggie and some of the other members from the Hilltop to Alexandria, to help fight against Negan and the Saviors. After Rick passed out, due to a concussion he received from getting caught in a grenade blast, Harlan was shown taking care of him, due to Denise suffering from the effects of her bite. As the Saviors attack the Hilltop Colony, Harlan is inside the infirmary waiting to patch up any injured residents, he patches up Marcus after he is stabbed in the stomach, during the war he also cleans up Arnold's and Richard's wounds. In Issue 124 after the Saviors try to attack the survivors of the Hilltop, he patches up Nicholas after he was slashed against the back as he was trying to save Rick. He also takes the bolt out of Ricks back, bandages it up and stitches the entry wound. When he finds out that Rick, Richard and Arnold all still has a fever, Harlan is shocked and thinks that it doesn't make any sense. When Michonne and Jesus bring the contaminated knife to him, he knows that anyone who was injured by one of the Saviors weapons will die no matter how minor the wound is. During the final assault on the Hilltop, Harlan is seen running out to help Rick, whose leg was broken by Negan, however, Rick orders him to save Negan's life. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Harlan has killed. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Maggie Greene Maggie and Harlan have not interacted much, but he did check her baby and reassures her it was doing well. Their relationship is stable. Gregory Gregory and Harlan seem to have a stable relationship. Harlan patched up Gregory's wound and Gregory later praised him on his medical skills. However, Harlan rolled his eyes as Gregory talked with Maggie, implying that he is aware of Gregory's nature around women. Appearances Trivia *He is one of the two confirmed people to have delivered a baby in the apocalypse, the other one being Alice. *The official Walking Dead site confirmed on February 27th, 2014, on the discussion page for Issue 122, that Carson and Harlan are brothers. ru:Харлан Карсон Category:Comic Characters Category:Medics Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics Category:Alive